The invention concerns an improved measuring/dispensing device for liquid products.
It is a known fact that detergents are sold in containers, often provided with a measuring cap, which guarantees the dispensing of a pre-determined and constant quantity of detergent.
Some measuring/dispensing devices of the known type, foresee the use of a ball placed in the interior of dispensing channels and immersed in the liquid detergent, which, whenever the container is capsized, moves toward the dispensing hole thus occluding it after a while.
Said measuring devices present the inconvenience of having a rather limited precision, the dispensed quantity being influenced by various parameters, such as the different speed at which the ball falls down depending on the viscosity of the liquid detergent into which said ball is immersed, the speed variations of the ball depending on the degree of inclination of the container and finally, the speed differences of the detergent itself in relation to the liquid head.
Other types of as well-known measuring devices present a measuring chamber, into which the detergent to be dispensed enters when the container is capsized, and a collecting chamber, into which the measured detergent enters when the container is brought back to its upright position. The dispensing of the product occurs when the container is capsized again, at which point the pre-measured detergent flows out of the collecting chamber, while a new quantity of detergent flows from the container into the measuring chamber.
Such measuring devices present the inconvenience of being rather imprecise when the change of the container from its vertical position into the dispensing slanted position occurs slowly.
In order to overcome the mentioned inconveniences, the measuring-dispensing device for liquid products object of the deposit n. 85695 in the name of the same inventor has been disclosed, said device presenting an external body, connected to the container, and a dispensing duct, internally co-axial with the external body, a ring-shaped area being defined between them in which a measuring element is arranged, which slides axially and is freely coupled with the external body.
When the container is capsized, the measuring element slides within the external body, thus allowing a measuring chamber to be filled up; its contents subsequently flow into the measuring element, when the container is brought back to its upright position.
When the container is capsized again, the dispensing of the pre-measured detergent occurs, while, at the same time, the measuring chamber is filled up again.
The described measuring-dispensing device realises a measuring precision which is independent from the liquid density, but presents the inconvenience of being of rather complex manufacture because it consists of three separate pieces.
Moreover, said pieces, which must be connected together and to the container, require also a considerable assembly work which is normally performed with automatic assembling machines.